


I want to do (someone)xreader but I don't know who

by Theotherhuman



Category: Anything - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherhuman/pseuds/Theotherhuman
Summary: It'd be great if some people could give me ideas of what to do





	I want to do (someone)xreader but I don't know who

I would like to make a (person)xreader story but I don't know who that person is. If you could kindly help it'd be greatly appreciated!  
I'm sorry if I don't know the character well/at all and can't do your idea, but thanks for trying :D  
have a great day! nwn  
or don't, that's ok if you don't want a good day...


End file.
